Mi numero de la suerte
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: masaki tiene un gran día de buena racha de buena suerte, pasen y leen...(yaoi)


saludos espero les guste esta es una de mis parejas favoritas. espero sea del agrado de todas sus fans.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi número de la suerte<strong>

– _Masaki x Hikaru _-

Sin duda hoy viernes 15 de agosto es mi día de buena suerte, al despertarme recuerde el mejor sueño, desperté tan bien a pesar de que ayer fue un día lleno de dolor por la práctica del entrenador kidou, ¡qué cree que somos un ejército! y para rematar la clase de educación física…pero este día fue diferente, desperté tan de buen humor,

Salí de cama y sin que nadie me digiera nada, me di un maño me arregle para ir a la escuela, acomode mi cama y me fue a desayunar, donde a mi sorpresa midorikawa-san preparaba su tan único y especial desayuno, panquekas de helado, comer algo tan lleno de calorías era increíble, midorikawa solo lo dejaba para navidad y para él…pero ese día me preparo un especial para mí solo, desayune tan feliz , dijo que era mejor a comer helado y demasiado dulce por la mañana no sé, lo único que pensé es –"seguro durmió bien la noche anterior"-,

Al final después del rico desayuno e ir a lavar mis dientes, regresaba a buscar mis cosas para irme, pero Hiroto-san me entrego dinero, mi mesada adelantada por ser un buen hijo, no sé de qué hable, siempre soy un buen hijo, pero no rechace el dinero y solo sonreí y me fue guardando mi mesada en mi mochila…

Durante mi camino a la secundaria todo iba bien, nada arruinaba mi racha hasta que no muy lejos de la entrada principal de la escuela estaba Tenma mirando hacia unos arbustos, me acerque hasta él y mire hacia los arbustos y ahí estaba hikaru buscando entre la tierra…

-¿Qué pesa?-

-hola masaki, bueno…hikaru perdió su dinero para su almuerzo hoy- le respondía tenma al recién llegado-

-¿dinero?, pero no acaso siempre traes un almuerzo –

-bueno…si, pero hoy quería comprar en la cafetería…hoy hay especial de pizza, pero al tropezar por aquí, ya no tenía mi dinero – casi llorando-

Masaki se imaginó el hecho de la escena de hikaru y no evito una pequeña risa tan típica de él, y después saco a hikaru de ese lugar…

-¡vamos!, que más da un día de pizza, habrá otro-

-pues…no, el director dijo que eso no es saludable para los jóvenes y hoy es el último día-

-¡a ese viejo todo le parece mal, hasta el futbol!…como dirían "hasta lo que no come le hace daño"-

-no estoy de suerte- se deprimía hikaru- …además de por si no desayune en la mañana porque mi tío salió y solo dejo una nota, ¡muero de hambre!-

Hikaru camino al interior de la secundaria, la verdad me preocupa un poco, ¿talvez?, además creo podía compartirle de mi suerte con él,

Durante las clases todo iba bien, cualquier cosa que hacía era buena, al final a la hora del almuerzo me dirigía con el almuerzo que me preparo "mami" al patio a buscar un buen lugar, hasta que pase cercas del salón de hikaru y lo vi con la cara pegada la pupitre, entre a su clases y me acerque a él y lo moví un poco para que me mirase…

-¡hey!, estas aún vivo-

-¿masaki, eres tú?- mirando al recién llegado-

-¡vamos, es la hora del almuerzo vamos!-

-no, me quedare aquí, además ,no traje nada-

En ese momento escuche el estómago de hikaru reclamar comida, a pesar de que el almuerzo se miraba rico, estaba lleno con el desayuno y no quería más, así que pensé en hacer una única acción del día, y deje mi almuerzo en su pupitre llamando su atención con el golpe…

-¿he?-

-puedes comerte esto, a decir verdad…no me gusta nada de lo que me pusieron-

-¿enserio?-

-claro, es mas no te lo pido te lo ordeno, comételo, yo no quiero-

Mire a hikaru titubear un poco pero al final miro dentro de la casa y vio el delicioso almuerzo y no solo se le hizo agua la boca sino su estómago recrimino al sentir el aroma, probo un poco y quedo enamorado, y se comió todo al momento yo me fui de ahí, a mi clases si me encontraban en otra clase cuando sonara el timbre me iría mal y adiós a mi buena suerte…

Ese día mejoraba todo era perfecto, durante la práctica que aunque fuera con hikaru no importaba, creo me agrada su compañía, fue bueno todo el día, cundo termino todo y me iba a casa, no muy lejos me alcanzo hikaru…

-¡masaki!, que bien…- respirando agotado por la carrera hecha-

-¿Qué quieres?- girándose y ver al pelimorado-

-yo…bueno... ¡gracias! –Entregándole la caja de almuerzo- …la limpie un poco, para que no encontraras nada de comida…y yo…¡gracias!-

-no importa –tomando la caja- dije que no quería de todos modos, así que me hiciste un favor-

-masaki, yo… ¿podría ir contigo?, no se…pero quiero pagártelo de algún modo-

-está bien, me ayudarías a comprar un videojuego, vamos-

-¿Qué cosa?-

lleve a hikaru conmigo para probar mi suerte en conseguir el nuevo videojuego de Level-1 Inc, el estreno de su nueva franquicia, solo darían 10 videojuegos por aniversario, así que aprovecharía la mesada triplicada y conseguiría ese videojuego, aunque Hiroto-san dijo que el podía conseguirlo sin gastar mucho, pero nada como el trabajo propio , palabras de midorikawa-san para hacerme trabajar, en fin al llegar a la tienda de videojuegos había mucha gente aun así compre dos boletos del sorteo uno para hikaru y uno para mí, esperaba uno de esos 15 boletos fuera el ganador, después de dos horas de espera gane uno de los 3DS y no podía ocultar mi felicidad, así que invite a hikaru por acompañarme a mi casa para probarlo juntos…

Pero camino a mi casa hikaru se miraba extraño, así que lo detuve para preguntarle el que tenía, no era que me preocupara por él, pero si llegaba con esa cara a mi casa, seguro que pensarían que le hice algo….

-¿estás bien hikaru?-

-¡he!, si…bueno…-

-dime, hay algo que te molesta dime-

-bueno veras…yo…jamás te lo he dicho pero…me gustas… pero creí que ese sentimiento era tonto porque, bueno somos chicos y además eres muy malo y pesado conmigo, pero hoy…me mostraste que puedes llegar a ser muy gentil y eso...me gustó mucho…y yo, bueno...¡me gustas mucho masaki kariya!-

Quede impresionado con su confesión, no sabía si burlarme en su cara por su actitud o apenarme porque un hombre se me declaraba, no me malinterpreten, no le veo nada de malo, sería como juzgar a Hiroto-san, pero decidí guardar la risa para después ya que vi como Hikaru bajaba la mirada y ponía una cara de angustia esperando mi respuesta…

-vaya, esto es tonto e incómodo… –rascando su mejilla- yo…será mejor que me marche….nos ve… adiós-

Hikaru dio media vuelta para irse, pero yo no me iba a hacer responsable de su depresión, así que lo tome de la muñeca y lo jale hacia mí para darle un beso en los labios y acercarme más a él, pero después del beso que duro poco él se alejó bajando la mirada pero con notable sonrojo…

-¿por qué?-

-no querías, entonces regrésame mi beso-

-¡no, quiero decir si, si lo quiero!, ¿pero por qué?-

-bueno…no es una respuesta, pero no manchare mi buena racha de buena suerte-

-¡gracias!, entonces será algo de buena suerte, para mí también ya que todo el día has sido muy amable, gracias, masaki…yo, ¡te quiero mucho!- sonriendo-

-v-vamos…lleguemos a casa… -sonrojado y tomar a hikaru de la mano- …. P-puedes quedarte si quieres, hoy…hoy mis padres llegan muy noche-

-¿seguro, puedo?-

-sí, no veo por qué no, vamos date prisa-

-¡sí!-

No quería admitirlo aún, pero él me era agradable, creo peleaba menos con él, que con kirino-sempai y siempre aceptaba lo que yo quería hacer, aunque ahora veo la razón, incluso no me ha soltado de la mano aun cuando vamos no muy lejos de mi casa ya, pero no importa, espero no soltarlo jamás,….sin duda está a sido mi mejor día de suerte y más con él a mi lado….

Al llegar a mi casa, dejamos las cosas sobre el sofá y jugamos un rato sobre el sofá con mi nuevo videojuego, pero se le notaba nervioso, además no sabía qué hacer, así que cuando se distrajo lo volví a besar y llevar abajo en el sofá ahora correspondiendo, admito era primera vez, pero de algo se aprende a la práctica o nada…

Después del beso fui directo a abrir su ropa aunque creía ir muy rápido aun así de un momento a otro estábamos sobre aquel sofá desnudos, el a pesar de ser muy tímido se entregaba bien a mí, a mis besos a mis caricias incluso su cuerpo, cuando estuve dentro de él y las lágrimas aparecieron me dejo continuar a pesar de que le dolía, pero el dolor paso a algo más placentero y cálido , aquella sensación nueva para ambos nos hizo seguir sin detenernos, yo envestía mas a hikaru y el soltaba agudos gemidos de placer hasta que terminamos el en su vientre y yo dentro de él, termine con un beso y Salí de él, pero al ver la hora, me pare a cambiar rápido y obligando a hikaru a cambiarse y limpiar toda evidencia rápido, después de 30min. y mantener la escena de antes, de hacerlo se apareció midorikawa-san por la puerta ya que siempre llega antes que Hiroto-san

-masaki, estoy en casa-

-¡bienvenido!-

-tienes visita –entrando hasta donde estaban ambos-

-sí, él es hikaru un amigo, espero no te moleste que se quede an casa, si no, bueno lo corro ahora mismo-

-¡masaki!...vaya, no es problema, bienvenido hikaru espero masaki no te de mucho problema...bueno preparare la cena…masaki se bueno y atiende a tu visita-

-tu tranquilo, eso no es problema-

Mire a midorikawa-san entrar en la cocina para preparar la cena, vaya susto que me lleve al pensar podría descubrirnos, aunque se él hace cosas igual o peores, pero más me vale hacerle creer que soy su angelito, casi sentía que mi racha de buena suerte terminaba, pero al final fue un gran día y hasta conseguí un novio.

* * *

><p>espero fuera del agrado...<p>

**_MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~_ **bye-bye


End file.
